Viktor Celebrant
Viktor Celebrant is the leader of the Order of Celebrant. He is essentially the commander of all of Odyss' forces, based in Bismuth, and he only ever appears when Odyss does. He is known to be one of the most powerful Vampires of Bismuth. Characteristics The leader, founder and commander of the Order, Celebrant. Celebrant is known to be very mysterious, other than the fact he revealed his true name to the Near Humans, which didn't really reveal anything about him. Celebrant is only famous among Near Humans as a sort of twisted demonic legend due to his immense magical capacity, and little is known about him in general other than how many lives he takes whenever he had appeared. Celebrant seems to confide in his fellow knight and subordinate Velaren even on the battlefield, but even then he doesn't tell her everything. They are very close and are suspected to be related in some way, although this is not certain. Celebrant never ever tasks Velaren with any important military action, though. Celebrant cannot stand a lot of the knights in actuality, and puts up with them simply because of their skills. He tends to bully Gilder a lot, especially after the latter almost sold out Bismuth. Celebrant is known to only trust Hawthorne and Ordecius with anything major, since they tend to be the least governed by emotion and most rational. Celebrant is shown to be the only one who can successfully instruct Emirion without provoking rebellious behavior from the latter. He knows how Emirion actually looks. Background The infamous and very powerful commander of the forces of Bismuth, and the man who recieves the mandate of Odyss directly, Celebrant is a Strategic-Class Mage who brings terror whenever he appears. His power is known to be immense and death follows him wherever he treads. Celebrant is known to always be the last knight to appear, and uses his extremely powerful magic to alter the battlefield to his contentment. He often takes the position of a commander watching from afar, calling down spells to strike and destroy his foes. Abilities * Master swordsmanship * Master spearmanship * High Tier Reinforcement Magic * Vampiric Strength, Speed and Endurance * Void Crest - allows Celebrant to use all low tier void spells for no mana. * Blood Spears - Celebrant can summon mysterious crimson energy spears in his hands, or around him, and then send them flying at opponents. They can also rain down from the sky or around him. * 9 Channel Vitakinetic Mage - extreme high tier Vitakinesis. * Ruler of Blood - Celebrant is a Haemokinetic, and knows how to summon, control and use blood as a crimson energy. He can also forcefully rip bodies open with this * Master Tier Shadow Magic * Master Tier Void Magic * Weather Manipulation/Atmosphere Magic * Expert Lightning Magic * Expert Water Magic * Telekinesis * Flight - Vampire Wings let him fly * Dragon Steed - Celebrant is able to summon and control phantom dragons to support him and act as his steed. He can also summon smaller draconids to fill in the role of a horse if needed. Equipment Celebrant is known to wear a very distinctive suit of armor that hides all his features, making it almost impossible to tell his gender, age or looks. However, it is known he is called Celebrant, and his voice shows that he is male. Celebrant uses a simple sword, the Blade of Command, which is enchanted to never break, retain a very sharp edge and with a "Void", allowing it to drain stats. The main use in this is for Celebrant to channel his Vitakinesis through the blade, allowing him to kill almost anyone with a tiny scratch by sucking all their life out. Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Order of Celebrant